


ENIGMA

by jocelinSVM



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelinSVM/pseuds/jocelinSVM





	1. [INFANCIA - DOLOR]

 

 

 

* * *

**[INFANCIA - DOLOR]**

 

* * *

 

la infancia de tony fue horrible llena de cosas que un niño de 10 años no debería haber vivido.

su padre Howard stark un alfa clase media, desde el día que nació lo había usado en miles de experimentos muy dolorosos, desde que tiene uso de razón todo lo recuerda eran inyecciones, su piel siendo abierta con cuchillas de diferentes tamaños por todo su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

su padre siempre le decía que estaba pagando por la muerte de su madre la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, su forma de pago era que experimentaran con él, sin ninguna queja.

una de las cosas que más recuerda y que tiene una gran marcada en su cuerpo que quedará para toda su vida, es cuando Howard por ''equivocación'' le había incrustado cerca del corazón una especie de metal que lo podía matar, para evitar la muerte inminente tenía que sobrevivir llevando una batería de auto a todos lados que se usaba como imán para que lo metales lo llegaran a su cuerpo, ese suceso se dió cuando apenas tenía 5 añitos,

claro que el no entendia por que tenia que vivir ese infierno, era un niño no sabía por qué tenía que estar en una jaula y cada vez que lo sacaban le inyectaban algo nuevo que le hacía que su cuerpecito retorcer del dolor,

todos los días de su vida vivió con ese dolor y muchos más unos peores que otros, por lo menos su padre además de hacerlo pasar por insoportables dolores que le hacían perder el conocimiento, le enseñó a leer, escribir y algo que era lo único que disfrutaba 'matemáticas' el encantaba los números lo que más le disfruta es que eran las únicas que le daban una respuesta clara de lo que se les formulará,

esa fue su vida hasta que en su cumplio 10 años, estaba en su jaula retorsiendose del dolor por lo que nuevamente le aplicó Howard, escucho unas voces diferentes a lo habitual, después disparos se alertó e intento averiguar que sucedía, pero su cuerpo dolía tanto que no podía mover ni un dedo, sintió que alguien entró a su jaula escucho una voz que decía

'' encontré algo mande ayuda, tranquilo te sacaremos de aquí mi nombre es fury no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño lo prometo''. tony no sabía si estaba alucinando pero se aferró a esa persona y, mientras pensaba que tal vez solo tal vez existía una pequeña esperanza de ya no sentir dolor, y así con ese último pensamiento perdió el conocimiento.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. [CONFUSIÓN--ADAPTACIÓN]

* * *

**[CONFUSIÓN--ADAPTACIÓN]**

* * *

 

Algo se sentía diferente, no sabía qué era  exactamente, tal vez fuera el hecho que no olía como su  jaula a humedad, sino a químicos y cloro, o que el lugar donde estaba acostado se sintiera cómodo y suave, este  no era su colchón duro y frío. 

la verdad tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que era algún engaño de su padre, ya tenía experiencia en tratar con todos los trucos que se le ocurrían para verlo sufrí, pero algo  era diferente e igualmente aterrador, no quería despertar.

intento pensar que fue lo último que recuerda, dolor, luego una voz de alguien, le decía palabras de esperanza de las cuales se aferró por un estúpido momento de debilidad, era un idiota si creía que podía ser feliz y vivir sin dolor,

como su padre le dijo él estaba pagando y tenía que aceptar su destino, bueno el destino es una mierda pero qué podía hacer. continuada  con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que se abría la puerta de la habitación, su cuerpo se tenso, lo mejor era seguir fingiendo dormir, al parecer la persona que entró era la misma que lo 'rescato' pudo reconocer su voz

 

_ cómo se encuentra_ dijo la voz

 

_ está estable, sus signos vitales se encuentran bien y algunos de los exámenes que se hicieron para ver cómo se encuentra su salud, están siendo realizados, se sabrán los resultados en unas cuantas horas _ decía otra voz al parecer de una mujer

 

_ bien en el momento en que los resultados estén listos, los quiero en mi oficina _ dijo la voz conocida con autoridad.

 

_ como usted diga señor, me retiro para seguir con mi trabajo _ dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba

 

Pudo oír que la puerta era cerrada, pero sentía  que no debía abrir los ojos, aunque no hubiera ningún ruido olía la presencia del hombre, por su olor podía saber que era un alfa tal vez de clase media o alta era un tanto  confuso

 

_ se que estas despierto, abre lo ojos confía en mí no te lastimare... Estas a saldo _ Tony se tenso más de lo que ya estaba, desde ese momento debía tener cuidado

 

_ ya e escuchado eso antes y sabes que no fue muy agradable lo que pasó después _ dijo Tony con temor, si atreverse a abrir sus ojos .

 

Hubo una vez que le dijeron la misma frase (estás a salvo) le hicieron cosas que estaba más que seguro que nunca olvidaría, al parecer había sido una prueba de Howard para mostrándole que no debía confiar en nadie, desde ese día algo más se quebró

 

_ has sufrido mucho muchacho no tienes que confiar en este momento, lo harás con el tiempo, yo también desconfiaría, si estuviera en tu lugar, solo te voy a pedir una cosa, inténtalo _

 

_...... _ no sabia que decir prefería callar, aunque el hombre sonará sincero

 

_ bueno no, tienes que poner de tu parte creo que el primer paso es abrir tus ojos y comprobar el lugar donde estás tal vez te sientas más seguro, vamos.... intentalo _ pidió la voz de forma amable

 

Bueno qué más podía perder, abrió los ojos poco a poco por la molestia de la luz de la habitación, cuando pudo enfocar, observó a su alrededor,  se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, con uno una silla al lado de la cama, un monitor donde muestra las pulsaciones de su corazón, eran calmadas con los años aprendió a controlar sus latidos. 

lo que más le llamó la atención era una gran ventana que cubría toda una pared, quedó maravillado nunca en sus pocos años de vida había visto tanta luz natural, se sentó en la cama para poder observar mejor el exterior, era hermoso y colorido, se podía ver muchos árboles de diferentes tamaños algunos con flores, otros muy altos y a lo lejos algunos edificios entre grandes y pequeños, el cielo, otra cosa maravillosa estaba despejado y claro, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro , nunca imaginó ni en sus sueños más locos ver algo así, lo único que sabía del exterior era de revistas y periódicos. 

 

_ veo que te gusta la vista _ dio un pequeño salto, había olvidado por completo que tenía compañía, giro su rostro lentamente para enfrentar al hombre a su lado, era extraño tenía un parche el ojo izquierdo, su piel era oscura y vestía todo de negro, su mirada era  imponente, le dio un poco de miedo pero no lo demostraría así que lo miro directo a los ojos, bueno a el ojo.

 

_ veo que te comió la lengua el gato… que malos modales tengo me presento mi nombre es nick fury puedes decirme fury, desde este momento estarás a mi cuidado _ dijo el señor de forma seria pero amable. 

 

_ como se que puedo confirmar en ti,  tu ojo me dice que has visto muchas cosas y no todas son buenas._  mierda, tenía que comportarse no sabía en qué situación se encontraba así que decido hacer su mejor actuación _ una pregunta, crees que si tuvieras el otro ojo serias mas intimidante o serias menos, creo que el parche te da un toque misterioso, como miras con un solo ojo miras la mitad de todo osea me puedes verme completo solo una parte? Y la más importante cómo lo perdiste fue una enfermedad, alguien te lo saco, te lastimaste, dolió mucho, o nacio asi? _ dijo Tony sin pausas de por medio

 

_ primero que todo deberías intentar respirar mientras hablas y hacerlo más lento, pensé que estabas asustado, no creí que fueras a ser un hablador _ decía fury con una sonrisa no muy notable

 

_ cuando tengo miedo o estoy nervioso empiezo hablar mucho y a divagar, aunque siempre residía un castigo depende de cuanto hable y el dolor será mucho,  peor si quieres que me calle lo haré, no hablare en un año mi récord es de 1 año y medio usted digame y lo haré _ tenía experiencia en tratar con desconocidos, solo debía mirar sus límites y no sobrepasarlos .

 

_ nadie te castigará por hablar ni por nada, ya te lo dije no te haremos daño.

para tu primera pregunta en este momento soy la única persona que te puede mantener a salvo si no confías en mí no estaré seguro de lo que te pasara _ dijo despacio para que el niño entendiera

 

_ esta bien, solo acepto por que no tengo más opciones _ dijo ahora serio

 

_ a deses la única opción es la mejor,

bueno descansa, después hablaremos de tu futuro y que quieres hacer de ahora en adelante ... Si quieres algo en especial dímelo _ dijo fury levantándose para irse

 

_ quiero una dona nunca e probado una pero la vi en una revista de cocina, se mirada deliciosa… , por favor? _ dijo emocionado si esto esa una trampa quería disfrutala mientras pudiera

 

_ si te portas bien te traeré una caja completa, pero no des problemas _ dijo mientra abría la puerta para irse a revisar los resultados de  hechas pruebas

 

_ siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me portare bien lo prometo _ dijo mostrando una sonrisa que ganaría un Oscar según él, tenía que ser listo si quería averiguar qué era lo que realmente pasada o le pasaría, debía  portarse lo mejor posible, y hacerles creer que haría lo que ellos digan

 

Fury miro al chico con una sonrisa,

Tal vez aunque vivió un infierno toda la inocencia del niño no a desaparecido, eso le daba algo de esperanza y esperada que algún día  pudieras superar lo vivido.

* * *

 


	3. [RESPUESTAS--PREGUNTAS]

* * *

**[RESPUESTAS--PREGUNTAS]**

* * *

Estaba Sentado cómodamente  en la cama pensando, que podía ser lo que vendrá a continuación, portarse bien era uno de sus objetivos o por lo menos fingir que ponía de su parte, si no quería que algo muy doloroso o malo le sucediera, si lograba convencerlos tal vez lograria tener libertades que le sirvan para huir, en últimas si es cierto que no quieren hacerle daño aceptaría la “ayuda”, pero la verdad no lo cree en esa posibilidad, todo el mundo  quieren algo a cambio con la excusa de “salvamos”, tenía que averiguar qué sabían en realidad, con los documentos de su padre, saben la mayoría de sus capacidades, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

 

Lo que más le intrigaba en ese momento era este lugar, tenía muchas curiosidad, quería ver qué más podía mostrarle esa venta, debía acercarse para ver bien, será que lo regañarian si lo hacía, pensándolo bien qué más podían hacerle,

decidido se levantó con cuidado sin desconectar la intravenosa, lo bueno es que tiene ruedas que facilita su movilidad, agarró con su otra mano la batería que lo mantenía con vida y con pasos cuidadosos se dirigió a la ventana, dejó la batería en el piso para más comodidad.

era mucho mejor de cerca, habían más árboles de los que pensada, miro a lo lejos, eran muchísimos edificios, unos muy grandes, de los cuales lo podía mirar el final de estos, queria uno de esos, cuando puso atención abajo,al parecer había un parque no muy grande pero con muchos juegos, donde estaban unos niños, 

un par estaban bajando frutos de lo que parecía un manzano, uno de los niños tiranda las manzanas desde arriba para que el otro las recogiera, parecía estar apunto de caerse, ese chico era rubio, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el otro tenía pelo negro con unos ojos verdes que se podían notar desde lejos, como lo predijo el rubio cayó del árbol, Tony pensó que se iba a ponerse a llorar pero para su sorpresa no fue como pensó, el rubio  se levantó con una a un más grande sonrisa, y le entregó al peli negro una gran manzana, interesante pensó,

llegaron más niños 6 en total, uno de ellos era un chico pelirrojo con una chaqueta de cuero roja, con unos auriculares muy viejos, corriendo detrás venía un niño con una especie de tatuajes en todo el cuerpo, eso lo desconcertó un poco, pero no más que cuando miro a una niña de piel verde, y otra chica tenía antenas, espera, espera eso era un árbol con caminando y un mapache con ropa.

que estaba  pasa aquí, estaba más que seguro que eso no era normal,  porque un mapache llevaría ropa?, por qué ese árbol estaba caminado?.era casi seguro que no se podían mover de la tierra los otros árboles a su alrededor lo comprobaban, 

todo lo que sabía estaba siendo destruido por un árbol que camina, acaso el mundo no es como se le enseñó, no saber qué pasada ponía muy nervioso a Tony y muy desconectado, necesitaba respuestas, no pararía hasta obtenerlas

 

_ veo que ya te sientes mejor, por qué no deberías estar levantado aun te estas recuperando _  a Tony casi le da un infarto no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado, tenía que poner más atención a su alrededor, bueno por lo menos era alguien que conocía , el pirata 

 

_ solo queria ver mejor _ dijo susurrando 

 

_ está bien, no quiero que te asustes, lo siento... pero tenemos una conversación pendiente _ dijo fury mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama _ supongo que tienes muchas preguntas y pienso responde algunas _.

 

_ porque no todas_  pregunto tony mientras recogía la batería del piso, para volver a acostarse en la cama 

 

_ bueno hay muchas cosas que no podrías comprender,  y otras que todavía no debes saber _ (mejor dicho que no quería contárselo, pero no importa tomaría lo que le den, luego buscaría más información el mismo) pensó Tony mientras se cubría con las cobijas 

 

_ pero intentaré que comprendas lo que te diga, que quieres saber _ dijo el moreno  

TONY tenía tantas preguntas que no pudo contenerse más 

 

_¿dónde estoy? ¿A cuantos pisos estamos ? ¿Qué es lo me van hacer? ¿Que paso con Howard, está bien? Esta mal? ¿Dónde están mis donas? ¿Cuáles son los exámenes que me hicieron? ¿Por qué hay una niña verde y un árbol con patas? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Como perdiste el ojo? no me respondió la primera vez que le pregunte, ¿Y por último por que el niño pelirrojo usa un reproductor de música tan viejo acaso vive en la edad media?_ dijo si detenerse a respirar. 

 

_ calma, calma tenemos todo el día _  dijo fury Con una sonrisa por el entusiasmo del niño _ además yo también tengo unas preguntas para ti_  

(genial sabía que ellos querían algo)  _ Comencemos con preguntas fáciles yo te hago una a ti y luego respondo las tuyas,está bien? _

 

Tony asintió en afirmación,  tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus respuestas.

 

_ primera pregunta cuál es tu nombre, me presente, pero no tuve la oportunidad de saber el tuyo _

 

Bueno eso era fácil de responder _ me llamo Anthony Edward stark pero puedes decirme tony stark, eso fue lo único que me permitió tener Howard, solía decir que me lo puso madre era lo único que me daba el honor de usar o algo así nunca entendí su forma de ser _ no quería dar lástima, pero era necesario en este momento,  entre mas lastima tuvieran mejor sería la forma en que lo trataran, a las personas entre más lastima les diera algo o lo ignoran por completo o intentada ayudar lo mejor posible, necesitada usar eso en su favor , las personas que conoció en su cautiverio solían tenerle lastima, la gran mayoría lo ignoraba y los que querían ayudar terminaban  muertos, siempre era lo mismo 

 

Fury se preguntó qué tanto le hicieron al chico, las marcas en el cuerpo mostrada mucho maltrato, pero no se puede saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo  realmente le pasó. 

 

_ un gusto tony, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, estás en una de las sedes de shield una agencia de inteligencia y antiterrorismo que se  encarga  de investigar y neutralizar amenazas paranormales y sobrehumanas para la seguridad global  _ tony ya se imaginaba cuánto ocultaba shield y no le gustaba _ bueno quieres que te conteste solo las anteriores preguntas o tienes algunas que agregar, pero primero mi siguiente pregunta, estás seguro que eres el hijo de Howard stark _

 

Claro que lo era, sino lo hubiera matado hace años, no quería ninguna estúpida esperanza de tienes familia, te están buscando si claro esos eran cuentos de hadas

 

_si estoy seguro me parezco bastante a él, son bastantes las similitudes, 

ahora mi otra pregunta...cómo me encontraron? _ dijo lo último con una mirada tan fría que podía hacer temblar a la persona más fría, 

a fury le dio escalofríos, al fin comprendió que no estaba tratando con un niño con trauma, se estaba enfrentando a una persona que estaba analizando cada movimiento, cada gesto y eso era aterrador por el hecho que se tarda de un niño 

 

_ niño esa respuesta es más larga de lo que parece _ dijo tranquilo _ quiero que no te queden dudas asi que te contaré todo lo que se estás de acuerdo  que dices _ entendió que si quería que el niño confiara, tenía que contarle sin muchas vueltas, solo tenía que omitir las cosas que pueden afectar demasiado

 

tony dudoso asintió, queria saber la historia completa, era mas que obio que no le contaría todo, pero por ahora se conformaría con lo que están dispuestos a darle, 

 

_ comencemos, a  howard le encargaron junto con un equipo, darle vida a un super soldado con un suero experimental, se hicieron algunas pruebas, al final se escogió a un muchacho muy joven, flaco, enfermizo..-fue interrumpido por tony  

 

_el capitan america 17 años,  alfa clase baja, al recibir el suero subió a clase premium, salvo el mundo deteniendo a un tal  **Red Skull** o algo asi, howard solía contar todas las hazañas de la persona en cuestión  _ dijo tony de forma aburrida ya estaba cansado de escuchar de él 

 

_ exacto pero el cap, no es importante en este momento, lo que sí lo es, es que después de la desaparición del capitán, se nos informo que howard seguía experimentando, intentando hacer el suero y con él hacer nuevos super soldados, al ver todos los fallos y las bajas, se prohibió seguir con las pruebas,  obviamente no estuvo muy alegre con la decisión, al ver que no pudo convencer a el consejo, se calmó, no se volvió a hablar del tema pensamos que lo superó, aunque se seguía sospechado de él, se pensaba que continuada los experimentos a escondidas, lastimosamente no se encontraron pruebas, no podíamos hacer nada, y hace unos meses una fuente cercana a howard, nos dio pruebas contundentes de que algo muy turbio estaba pasando, comenzamos con las investigaciones ,se infiltró uno de nuestros agentes, el cual nos informo algunas cosas de las que pudo ver, nos facilitó los planos para que entremos y poder liderar a los prisioneros , lo demás fue lo que paso anoche entramos con muchos agentes, intentamos rescatar a los demás prisioneros pero fue demasiado tarde,- dijo recordando el fracaso casi no obtienen nada _ aquí se responde una de tus preguntas lo que paso con howard bueno, lo lograron  

arrestar, se lo enjuician en unos días, el verdadero problema es que cuando llegamos todas las verdaderas pruebas fueron destruidas, no sabemos qué estaba haciendo realmente,_ tony frunció el ceño sabía que quería _  y como veo que ya sabes lo que intento decir, necesitamos un testigo, tú eres el único sobreviviente...necesito que declares en contra de howard_ dijo mirando atentamente la reacción del chico, nada, como si en ese mismo instante no tuviera sentimientos, su rostro y aroma no demostraban nada 

 

_ que pasara sin no quiero atestiguar en contra? _ fury no podía creer lo que escucho, el niño no quería atestiguar, con todo lo que le hizo,... tal vez solo era una pregunta no lo que realmente quería realmente

 

_en el caso que no testifiques,  igualmente se lo encarcelará por otros delitos, como el secuestro o tortura, pero si testificas nunca saldrá de las cárcel y en los dos casos, cuando se confirme su culpabilidad todos sus bienes y pertenencias pasarán a tu nombre _ 

si el chico tenía miedo de decir la verdad, le debía asegurar que estaría a salvo pase lo que pase quería darle confianza

 

_ puedo pensarlo?_ dijo tony con duda, si lo obligaban a testificar no eran mejor que su padre 

 

_claro, piensalo bien, debe ser una desicion dificil _ dijo fury con una sonrisa suave 

 

_ gracias, solo quiero un poco de tiempo… recuerda mis otras preguntas _ tony tenía muchas dudas todavía, sabía que del anterior relato no obtendrá más información y con lo de su padre no estaba seguro de que hacer, lo dejara para después.

 

_ esta bien esperare tu respuesta...hum cual era la siguiente?, a los pisos bueno estamos en el cuarto piso, no estamos tan alto, pero si te puedes dar un buen golpe si te caes, primero respondere todas tus preguntas, luego tu las mias, al final respondere las que quieras agregar, trato _

fury esperaba que con esto el niño estuviera más cómodo

 

_ bien la más importante dónde están mis donas? me lo prometiste _ en verdad tenía muchas ganas de probarlas, después pediría unas hamburguesas, sabia que tenia que preocuparse por otras cosas, pero tenía hambre

 

_ jajaja tienes razón las pedía hace un rato, creo que ya están por llegar _  una de las cosas que pudo notar, era que los ojos de tony brillaban, al hablar de las donas, su esperanza no se perdía, tal vez algún día pueda descifrar, quién es , tony stark .

* * *

 


End file.
